Kingdom Hearts Zero
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: Before Sora, Kairi, and Riku... Before Terra, Aqua, and Ventus... There was Eraqus, Xehanort, and Yen Sid. This is the story and journey of three young boys, who would grow from apprentices to masters and change hearts, lives, and destinies.
1. Opening

Kingdom Hearts Zero

KH0

 _Time…_

 _Time is of the essence._

 _We cannot change the past, but…_

 _With every choice we make, in the present, we write a unique story:_

 _Carving out our future._

~-You Can Run – Adam Jones-~ Kingdom Hearts Zero Opening Introduction Song

A young boy stands in darkness; a flickering light flashes upon him from overhead.

The young boy sees a door ahead. He goes to it, knocks on it, and opens it. Upon opening it, he finds himself, in his room, lying upon his bed. The young boy lying upon his bed turns to the figure at his door: surprised by their resemblance. When the young boy at the doors looks toward the ceiling, the young boy lying upon his bed follows his gaze; they find the third figure also shares their resemblance. He looks down upon them. Where they should see the ceiling, instead, they see him upside down standing on an ascending staircase amongst staircases leading in every direction. The third takes in the sight of the other two below him: the figure at his door and the figure on his bed. The three figures try and fail to comprehend this situation. On the periphery, outside the room, along the room, and around the staircases, mechanical creatures becoming engulfed by an oozing grayness edge closer to the three versions of the young boy.

All three are only startled when a train crashes through the room: whistle blowing.

The young boy stands on the train. Everything outside the train rushes by the windows. He sees darkness. He sees light. He sees a night sky filled with stars.

His view changes to multiple scenes:

First, he sees himself in a dense jungle fighting with a Keyblade alongside a boy younger than he is, who wears almost nothing except for red cloth to cover himself.

Next, he sees himself in an underwater environment ancient architecture all around him, traversing it on the back of an advanced vehicle with a young woman older than he is adorned in native garments.

Then, he sees himself in an urban area cruising along the road on top of a giant float in the midst of a parade: a frog on top of his head and another on his shoulder.

Finally, he sees himself in a glorious kingdom sharing the sight of a magnificent fountain with a young girl about his age: with blue eyes and a maroon scarf tied around her neck.

The mechanical creatures begin to take up and absorb both ends of the train.

This happens outside the young boy's periphery.

A flickering light flashes upon the young boy on the train from overhead. He's once again surrounded by darkness. He's not alone this time.

He glances to his right and sees an anthropomorphic rabbit, wearing blue shorts.

He glances to his left and sees an anthropomorphic cat, carrying a yellow bag.

He turns around. They disappear.

He sees himself amongst two other boys about his age. They each seem happy; they each seem to be enjoying each other's company. They each wield a Keyblade.

One wields the Kingdom Key.

One wields the Kingdom Key D.

He wields the same as earlier: the Star Seeker.

Theirs change while his alone remains the same: the Master's Defender and the No Name respectively.

A giant mechanic creature drops down; it scares the young boy but he stands alone determined. It smashes the ground at his feet: shattering the stained glass of all three boys that resided underneath him.

He falls. The creature does not follow. It fades.

The young boy passes three stained glasses: a younger boy surrounded by animals, a young woman standing with a crystal shard around her neck and young man behind her but at her side, and a young woman sitting, frog within her palm, and a firefly, alligator, and an elderly woman and her pet snake around her.

The young boy lands softly on grass outside of a window.

Watching from outside, he sees the two boys, Keyblade wielders, play chess.

 _On that land shall darkness prevail and light expire. The future…_

 _It's already been written._

 _Who's to say I can't change it, and maybe light will prevail._

 _There is more to light than meets the eye. You might be surprised._

 _Oh, I hope so._

A young man in a black coat, which obscures most of his features, joins the two boys. He looks upon their game before he looks upon the boy standing outside the window.

Suddenly, the mechanical creatures overcome the young boy, pulling him into their grayness.

A flash of light saves him.

He runs toward light, into the light, until he and the light are gone.

"You weren't lying," Fantasia said. "My son has a great destiny ahead of him."

"You don't know the half of it," Rinoa said. "You can't see it: not all of it, despite being the most powerful sorceress in this world. However, he has to be put on the path. An evil is bent on changing a story that had already been written. If your son makes it to the end, so many worlds, hearts, lives will be saved."

"Time can change," Fantasia said. "He could be lost."

"I believe he can overcome any obstacle," Rinoa said. "I believe in him. I believe in his heart and his light."

"Would you make me a promise?" Fantasia asked. "If for whatever reason I can't, would you stay here and watch over him until you can't any longer?"

"There are no guarantees in the future," Rinoa said. "That's why today, the time we have now, is important. This is my today. It's a promise."

"Thank you Rinoa," Fantasia said. "All right then, I'll send for Master Ynos, the Master of Masters. He'll know best who should train him. Yen Sid will obtain a Keyblade and work to become a Keyblade Master."

Yen Sid lay on his bed reading a book.

Yen Sid has dark brown almost black hair pulled down into a short, low ponytail. A streak of gray runs through it. He wears a moderately oversized blue sorcerer's hat adorned with a crescent moon and stars that perfectly fits his head although it's slightly bent over. He has violet eyes. Over his white turtleneck, he wears a short-sleeved blue robe, which reaches to the edge of his white shorts that pass just over his knees, buttoned by three oval-shaped brown buttons. His robe has yellow accent marks. His brown belt has a silver buckle; his brown boots also have silver buckles on their sides. On his right hand, he wears a brown leather fingerless glove.

When Yen Sid heard a knock at his door, he looked up from his book and closed it. His best friend Arc basically burst into the room.

"Today's the day you meet Master Luxu," Arc said excitedly. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," Yen Sid said.

Yen Sid turned to his left to look out his window. He watched just as the magical train that tended to bring visitors from both far and wide dissipated. He gazed upon his mother's place of work: The Mysterious Tower.

!VEIL OF MAGIC! = World Title Card

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Spoilers ~ If you couldn't guess or can't wait to know, here are the characters revealed so far for this story.

Characters:

Yen Sid

Eraqus

Xenahort

Master Ynos – The Master of Masters

Master Luxu

Oswald – The Lucky Rabbit

Felix – The Cat

Mowgli

Kida

Tiana

Unii G Dhligt – Kairi's Grandmother

Fantasia – Yen Sid's Mother

Rinoa – Final Fantasy VIII

Arc – Final Fantasy III

I have a plan for a least three chapters. I don't know if anyone would be interested, but if you are let me know. I'll continue to work on this. You can also shout out stuff or worlds you might want to see. I'll take everything into consideration. Thanks for reading. I appreciate it.


	2. Friends and Foes

Kingdom Hearts Zero

KH0

"Are you headed there now?" Arc asked.

Arc is a head shorter than Yen Sid. He has light brown hair and a spattering of freckles on his face. He wears a yellow shirt with a long green coat over it, along with a white mantle and yellow scarf. He has a pair of fingerless brown leather gloves, fitted black pants, and brown leather knee-high boots. He wears two belts: one thin and the other wide. The wide belt has an elaborate, large silver buckle.

"Now is as good a time as any," Yen Sid said, "but I don't think I have to rush. If they were ready for me, they'd have sent for me."

"You want to get some last minute training in before you go," Arc said. "I've read that you can never be too prepared. You should be okay with your magic: your mom is Fantasia, but this might be a good opportunity to work on your fencing."

"I wonder if he'll retrain me if I get a Keyblade," Yen Sid said, "or will he incorporate my own skills into whatever I'll need to learn."

"You should write that down," Arc said. "Matter of fact…" He walked over to Yen Sid and handed him the book that he brought him. "I got you a journal. When you get a Keyblade, I don't know when I'll see you again, but your adventures will probably make for a great story. Write everything down. So, when you come back, I can read all about them."

"I could just tell you about them," Yen Sid said.

"That too," Arc said.

"I guess they don't call you the Book Master for nothing," Yen Sid said. "Thanks Arc."

"The others are waiting for you," Arc said. "We all took the day off so we could send you off properly."

"You guys are the hardest working people in the city," Yen Sid said. "How many jobs have you all worked by now?"

Arc, putting a finger to his lips, shushed him. He chuckled.

"Hey," Arc said. "That's a secret. Maybe we'll tell you some day."

Yen Sid laughed as he got up from the bed. Arc left from his room. Yen Sid looked around his room one last time when he got to his door before he followed Arc out, closing the door behind him.

Arc led Yen Sid to the Sky Platform where Luneth, Refia, and Ingus awaited them. The Sky Platform led to The Mysterious Tower.

"We're glad you could make it," Ingus said. "We thought it best you train again before you left. Becoming a Keyblade wielder is an amazing opportunity, but it is also a tough road to travel."

Ingus is taller than Arc although not by much but definitely more built. He has a head of short, blond hair and alluring blue eyes. He wears a clean white t-shirt with a light blue and red hoody over it; he wears the hood over his head. His black pants are baggy and reach a little over his black hiking boots. He wears a pair of black motorcycle gloves with his outfit. A white belt with a gold buckle wraps around his waist while a gold necklace with a green pendant hangs around his neck.

"I wish I was going too," Luneth exclaimed. "You get to see different worlds, meet all kinds of people and creatures, and be a hero. You're so lucky: at least I can say I helped train you."

Luneth is taller and thinner than Ingus. His hair is long and silver; he wears it in a ponytail and part of his hangs in front of his face. His eyes are violet. He wears a ribbed lavender turtleneck with a dark violet hooded jacket over it and a suede sienna vest over them both. His gloves are sienna suede; his pants light gray, and his knee-high leather boots black. Around his waist, he carries a tan fanny pack.

"Don't let Ingus scare you," Refia said, "and don't mind Luneth. Just don't let receiving a Keyblade and becoming a wielder give you a big head. Do that, and I know you'll be fine."

Refia is tall for the most part and lithe. She's a strawberry blonde with shoulder-length hair and red eyes. She wears a long sleeve, white blouse with a thin, robin egg's blue vest. She wears a cross-shaped brooch along with a pair of black leggings and red-brown thigh-high boots.

"Your magic's stronger than mine," Arc said, "but we thought this would be the best and most fun way to send you off."

Luneth tossed him his wooden sword.

"I'll take you on first," Luneth said. "Then, Refia will go, followed by Arc, and lastly, Ingus."

Yen Sid caught the sword with his right hand. He placed the back of his left hand at the small of his back and clenched his fist.

Luneth charged Yen Sid, and the training battles began. Yen Sid defeated all of them one by one. It didn't take long.

"This is the last time I'll train with you guys," Yen Sid. "Who knows when we'll see each other again. Fight together. Let's see how far I've come."

"We were hoping you'd say that," Refia said, glancing at the others while grinning.

People were gathering around now.

"That's why we're here at this platform," Ingus said with an air of seriousness.

"We're going to change from Freelancers to our first real jobs," Luneth said. "We'll put on a show. You won't stand a chance."

"The stage is set," Arc said, gesturing toward the platform.

"You all have always worked better as a team anyway," Yen Sid said. "This will be a good indicator of where I stand."

They all gathered upon the Sky Platform. Luneth, Arc, Refia, and Ingus stood on one side, and Yen Sid stood across from them: in his stance with his wooden sword. All four of his friends, his foes at the moment, glanced at each other. Luneth was excited. Arc was a little apprehensive. Refia was watchful. Ingus was serious. They reached for their right shoulders and simultaneously changed from Freelancers to a Warrior, Black Mage, White Mage, and Red Magic respectively.

"Don't take it easy on me," Yen said and smiled.

"Not a chance," Luneth said.

Objective: Defeat Your Friends

Luneth – Warrior Equipment: Sword

\- Command Ability: Advance

Arc – Black Mage Equipment: Stave

\- Command Ability: Black Magic

Refia – White Mage Equipment: Rod

\- Command Ability: White Magic

Ingus – Red Mage Equipment: Sword and Dagger

\- Command Ability: White and Black Magic

Yen Sid – Trainee Equipment: Wooden Sword and Magic

Ability: High Jump Level 1

Magic: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, and Slow

Luneth and Ingus both charged Yen Sid. Yen Sid moved toward Luneth to avoid Ingus and preempt Luneth's Advance ability; it had the ability to do critical damage to him. Luneth and Ingus were more physically oriented, so he needed to stay alert about their movements; however, he needed to handle Refia and Ingus first because they both had access to Cure, which could prolong this battle in which he was vastly outnumbered. Yen Sid knocked Luneth back and jumped over Ingus to avoid both his sword and dagger.

"Lightning!" Arc exclaimed.

Then, Yen Sid had to jump back because Arc brought Lightning from the sky with his Thunder magic. The Sky Platform was moving now, and they had an audience as it traveled along toward The Mysterious Tower. The environment was another factor to consider for this fight. Even though he'd be returned to platform if he fell or accidently jumped off, he considered it a personal goal to avoid that happening, especially because he'd also automatically lose if it did. Yen Sid ran for Arc, but he pulled his arm from behind his back and aimed his Fire magic at Refia.

"Blaze!" Yen Sid exclaimed before returning his left hand to the small of his back.

His magic surprised Refia, but she countered with her Toad magic. Yen Sid found himself turned into a toad, and he had to hop for his life as all four of his friends took this opportunity to end this battle quickly. Refia used Cure on Luneth, and Ingus used Cure on her. Yen Sid managed to escape getting skewered or grilled, and when he turned back he decided to turn the tide. They had him on run but not anymore. He decided to change tactics. Ingus was the most dangerous; he had too many options at his disposal: both a physical and magical challenge. He'd leave him for last.

Yen Sid went for Arc again. He used to his sword to keep Luneth back, jumped to avoid Ingus, and then jumped from left to right to avoid all of the magic being lodged his way.

"Lightning!" Arc exclaimed: Thunder again.

"Tiny!" Refia exclaimed, unleashing her Mini magic.

"Lose Sight!" Arc exclaimed: his Blind magic.

Yen Sid was glad he was able to evade that magic.

"Wind!" Reflia exclaimed, unleashing her Aero magic. She knocked Yen Sid back to the platform while he was in mid jump.

Luneth knocked him farther back with his Advance ability. Ingus tried to get in on the action, but Yen Sid stopped the onslaught.

"Deep Freeze!" Yen Sid exclaimed, using his Blizzard magic to immobilize Ingus for a moment or two. He took a page out of Refia's book before Luneth came with his next attempt. "Whirlwind!" His Aero magic sent Luneth off the platform, which took him out of the match.

Luneth returned to the platform and stood in the corner of it: frustrated and annoyed he was taken out first.

When Ingus was free, Refia used Cure on him, and Yen Sid took Arc out next with a flurry of sword strikes.

Arc laughed as he took up his position in the corner across from Luneth. He cheered Yen Sid on as the match continued.

Yen Sid set his sights on Refia next, and in that moment was unexpectedly hit with dangerous magic from Ingus.

"Venom," Ingus said; he hit Yen Sid with Poison.

It was a good move on Ingus' part. Yen Sid shouldn't have expected any less. Ingus' follow up was equally good.

"Darkness," Ingus said; he hit Yen Sid with Blind too.

Yen Sid already felt the effects of the poison, and he knew better to try to make a physical move when he could barely make out where Ingus and Refia were standing. The great thing though was while he might not be able to focus on their position with his sword he had no such problem handling that with his magic.

"Blaze!" Yen Sid exclaimed. "Whirlwind!" His Fire took Refia off guard and his Aero sent her off the platform. He jumped back and forth, here and there, to keep away from Ingus' sword and dagger combos along with all the magic he tried to bring down upon him.

Refia was returned to the platform and took up a corner, nodding to Luneth, which got him back in the spirit of things, and Arc. She then cheered on Ingus while Arc continued to cheer on Yen Sid.

The Sky Platform neared The Mysterious Tower.

Poison and Blind wore off as the match drew to its conclusion.

Ingus used his last bit of magic to Cure himself before it was exhausted. Yen Sid could tell.

The end of the battle became an elegant dance: sword and dagger against sword and magic. Yen Sid took several hits from Ingus while he was left in awe and impressed by how well Ingus avoided his sword and magic.

"Shock and Awe!" Yen Sid exclaimed: his Thunder magic.

Ingus used his sword to take the bolt from himself to the platform and got Yen Sid with his dagger. It happened so fast Yen Sid could only stagger back.

"Whirlwind!" Yen Sid exclaimed: his Aero magic.

Ingus pulled his weapons to himself and spun out of the way before he leapt at Yen Sid, hitting him with both his sword and dagger. Yen Sid hit and slid across the platform.

Yen Sid looked toward Ingus. Ingus looked upon him. Yen Sid knew Ingus was good, but this match was going to be his. He climbed onto his feet and ran at Ingus. Left hand behind his back, Yen Sid engaged Ingus. Ingus blocked. Yen Sid parried. Yen Sid pulled his left hand forward. Ingus prepared to defend himself.

"Breathe," Yen Sid said, utilizing his Slow magic. "It's over."

Yen Sid slowed down Ingus' time and exhausted the rest of his own magic in the process. Afterward, he returned his left hand behind his back. Ingus tried to move back, tried to protect himself with his sword and dagger, but he didn't have the speed to do so. Yen Sid finished Ingus off with several sword strikes in combination. Ingus' time returned; he dropped to the platform. Yen Sid stood the victor.

~-Defying Gravity – Amber Riley, Lea Michele, and Chris Colfer-~

Yen Sid extended a hand, and Ingus took it. Arc, Refia, and Luneth gathered with them. The four foes returned to their Freelancer garbs. Refia and Luneth shared potions and ethers with everyone as the platform docked at The Mysterious Tower. When the group stepped off, all the people watching from roofs, windows, clouds, and their own Sky Platforms applauded and cheered. The friends all smiled and bowed, signaling the end of the show and their performance.

They walked toward the tower's entrance.

"I can't believe I was defeated first," Luneth said.

"Everybody did great," Refia said. "Don't pout."

"I'm not," Luneth said.

"If you ever get the chance," Ingus said, "come back. We'll challenge you again and provide more of a challenge."

"I agree," Luneth said. "Next time, we'll win."

"This is where we leave you," Arc said. "Good luck, and take care of yourself."

"Thanks for your help," Yen Sid said, "and take care of yourselves. Don't work too hard."

"Same to you," Arc said and chuckled.

The gang waved him off and returned to the Sky Platform to leave.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

A young boy, wearing a white, red-lined hooded haori, a pair of slightly shorter than normal sand-colored hakama, a thinner purple turtle neck, and a pair of purple boots, stands in the back of a Gummi Ship, provided to him by Master Luxu. He feels excitement but remains reserved about everything that is about to transpire for him. He has black hair with an almost purple hue in the light tied into a short, high topknot with one bang hanging off to the right side of his face and a few other strands free, and his sharp eyes are a steel bluish gray. As his two new friends sit up front, one being the pilot, Eraqus awaits his arrival to The Mysterious Tower.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

A young boy, wearing a Black Coat, which he received from Master Luxu, traverses a Corridor of Darkness to arrive in the new world: one of many worlds he'd longed to see one day. He is alone. He takes off the coat and lays it over his left arm. He wears a short-sleeved black shirt, and an open, short sleeved, hooded black jacket over it that extends down to his calves. The inside of the hood is lined light gray. He wears a pair of dark gray pants, knee-high black boots, and black wristbands. He has silver, spiky hair slicked and spiked back with a few bangs across the front of his face. They don't hide his golden eyes. Xehanort sees The Mysterious Tower in the distance and begins to walk toward it.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Yen Sid waved his friends off before he turned and walked the stairs to the tower's doors. He gazed upon the two large doors: one with a star on it and the other with a crescent moon. He'd seen these doors many times before, but today they looked completely different: daunting yet inviting. He took a deep breath, nodded to himself, and then pushed the doors open to walk into his future, his destiny.


	3. Dive to the Heart - Dive into the Heart

Kingdom Hearts Zero

KH0

Yen Sid entered the tower, and once inside began his climb up the familiar staircase. Didn't take him long to reach the first door. Then, he headed to the second door from the second staircase. He reached the third door, the next staircase, and traveled up to the final door. As he approached it, he heard voices. He wasn't one to eavesdrop, but he was curious about the conversation. He was sure it was his mother speaking with Master Luxu; he was right. He stood with his back to the door: to stand and listen.

"Do you believe he'll be a problem?" Fantasia asked Master Luxu. She was sitting on the edge of her desk while Master Luxu stood, leaning against the wall.

Fantasia has long, flowing, wavy dark brown hair. Her green eyes twinkle like stars. She wears a sophisticated fuchsia dress, and over it she wears a red robe tied together by a gold rope belt. Her red sorceress hat is on the desk beside her. He has on gold earrings: one a crescent moon and the other a star. Her legs are crossed: one gold heel dangling in the air and the other planted firmly on the floor. Her arms are crossed too. She's deep in thought while awaiting an answer from Master Luxu.

"Of course he'll be a problem," Master Luxu said.

"Would it be better that I tell him now: tell him the truth?" Fantasia said.

"No," Master Luxu said. "I'll make it a part of his exam. The truth will eventually become clear, as it's prone to do. He'll have to learn to deal with it if he wishes to become a Master. As an apprentice, Master Ynos, my Master, taught me many things. I plan to do the same for my apprentices. Let me."

"I'll leave it in your hands," Fantasia said, "but I do hope you still plan to enact the precaution I set forth."

Master Luxu stood upright and put his hands behind his head.

"I know we don't know each other well," Master Luxu said, "but you can trust me. You'll see."

Fantasia stood from her desk with a small smile.

"Yen Sid," Fantasia said, calling for him because she knew he was on the other side of the door. "Come on in."

Yen Sid entered. He didn't bother to ask what they had discussed because his mother gave him an answer.

"You'll have your answers in time," Fantasia said. "Now isn't the time."

"Yes mother," Yen Sid said.

He was glad his mother was with him to share in this moment. While he wore his father's old hat, he wish he was there with him too.

Yen Sid hadn't been in the room five seconds before another boy about his age hurried and burst into the room. He was out of breath. He leaned on his knees a moment before he looked up.

"I made it," the boy said. "I hope I'm not late. Am I late?"

Fantasia chuckled.

"No Eraqus," Fantasia said. "We're waiting on one last guest."

Eraqus grinned in response before he went and stood beside Yen Sid.

"Hey," Eraqus said. "I'm Eraqus, eleven years old, and I'm from Feudal Japan. You are? Oh, where are you from too?"

"I'm Yen Sid," he said. "I'm a year older: twelve, and I'm from here."

"That means three apprentices are going to train under Master Luxu," Eraqus said: more to himself than anyone else. "Good evening by the way, Master Luxu." He bowed: suddenly becoming serious.

Yen Sid found Eraqus' behavior a little jarring but humorous. It brought a smile to his mother's face. This was Yen Sid's first time meeting Master Luxu, so he bowed as well. He found himself nervous. He hadn't thought to greet him because his mother had been talking to him and his mind had been preoccupied by the conversation the two had shared.

"Good evening," Yen Sid whispered.

"Good evening," Master Luxu said, bringing his arms to his side. "Eraqus, Yen Sid, and Xehanort."

Master Luxu and Fantasia had been the only ones to notice him walk into the room. Eraqus and Yen Sid arose and turned toward Xehanort as he was standing behind them, but he moved to stand beside Eraqus.

"Good evening Master," Xehanort greeted him and bowed to his knee before rising to his feet again.

"Xehanort, huh?" Eraqus said. "Cool name. How old are you, and where are you from?"

Xehanort eyed Eraqus and Yen Sid as they awaited his responses. He eyed them curiously and suspiciously. It took a full minute before he decided it was okay to say. Yen Sid figured it was Eraqus' goofy grin that broke him compared to the neutral expression on his own face that probably or might've left Xehanort guarded.

"Eleven," Xehanort said, "and I'm from the islands."

"I hope I get a chance to visit your world," Eraqus said. "Seeing different places… That's one of the best parts about becoming a Keyblade Wielder, helping people is the best part, stopping Darkness from spreading."

Eraqus became serious again, darkly so. Everybody in the room noticed, except maybe Eraqus himself. Everybody except maybe Xehanort himself noticed Xehanort's response to Eraqus being a raised eyebrow.

"You have a similar mindset to my own Master," Master Luxu said, drawing everyone's attention, especially Eraqus'. "I disagree. One lesson I hope you learn from me is about the Light and Darkness. Light is not good; Darkness is not evil. Neither is inherently evil. It all comes down to the heart, which can corrupt or influence for the better. However, while I disagree with my Master, I would never disrespect him by argument. You will always refer to me as Master, and you will respect me. A Master always has your best interest at heart; you have to remember that."

"Yes Master," all three said after a beat of silence: once they realized Master Luxu awaited a response. They also seemed to realize at the same time or at least Yen Sid did for the first time that Master Luxu wore a Black Coat, similar to the one Xehanort carried on his arm, covering him from head to toe. No part of their Master was visible: not even his face.

"I don't know if I can agree…" Eraqus said, bowing and shaking his head, but he raised it to look upon Master Luxu. "I'll seek to understand Master."

"You're not exactly apprentices yet," Master Luxu said, placing his hands behind his head again. His relaxed state helped Eraqus, Xehanort, and Yen Sid relax. "I've monitored you all though the past couple weeks, and I daresay you all share a potential that my Master hadn't seen since me. I'm certain that's why he assigned the three of you to me.

"What potential Master?" Eraqus asked: his eagerness to jump in and to know had returned.

"The potential to create or forge your Keyblades using the power of your own Hearts," Master Luxu said.

Eraqus was astounded, Xehanort intrigued, and Yen Sid puzzled. How could or would that even work? That was the question on Yen Sid's mind, but he let his Master continue without interrupting him.

"If you are accepted," Master Luxu said, "if the Keyblades accept you, you will all take up residence in the Land of Departure: a world we Keyblade Masters utilize for training. From there, your journey to Mastery can truly begin. You'll take the Mark of Mastery exam then, embarking on an adventure that will facilitate growth. It'll be your jobs to embrace it. Your initial exam will start here."

"This sounds like a long process: obtaining the Mark of Mastery," Xehanort said. "When does the initial exam begin?"

"Now," Master Luxu said.

The three young boys fell back, falling unconscious, but at the same time they found themselves separated and surrounded by darkness. They fell through, crashed through, stained glass. Although they didn't see it, the stained glass had depicted Master Luxu and the faces of his three new apprentices. Through the darkness they fell until they each landed on their own platforms or stations. Each one surrounded a high platform, and a staircase led from their stations to the top of it.

Eraqus landed softly on darkness, and as soon as he did doves dispersed, revealing a stained glass. He looked after the doves.

Xehanort landed on his knee and rose, and as soon as he did ravens dispersed, revealing a stained glass. He looked away from the ravens.

Yen Sid landed on his back, raised up on his on his hands, before he climbed to his feet. As soon as he did, black and white feathers fell around him along with shattered glass, revealing a stained glass. He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

~ = Stations of Awakening

The stained glasses they did not perceive depicted each of them.

Eraqus' depicted himself: radiant light shining down upon him with darkness encroaching on the fringes. He stands at the ready: Keyblade gripped by both hands – His Keyblade Form. A young boy with a shamisen stands at his right [Kubo]. A large, bulky anthropomorphic drake, wearing a scarf, helmet, gloves, a leather jacket, belt and boots: dressed as a pilot, stands at his left [Launchpad McQuack].

Xehanort's depicted himself: a dark symbiote with glowing yellow eyes [Guardian] hovering above and behind him while two pillars of light are on either side of him. He stands at the ready: Keyblade gripped by one hand with his other hand positioned near the Keyblade's hilt – His Keyblade Form. A young woman with black hair with a dark blue hue, brown eyes, and copper skin, wearing a pair of black boots and light blue jeans, a black shirt and a red leather jacket, stands at his right with her hands in her red leather jacket pockets [Elisa Maza]. A young boy with spiked brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red hooded jacket, a gray sweatshirt, and black jeans with red sneakers, stands at his left [Norman Babcock].

Yen Sid's depicted himself: a pillar of light encompasses him, darkness crawls upward from underneath him, and a grayness proceeds to reach out toward him from all around him. He stands at the ready: Keyblade gripped by one hand with his other hand behind him at the small of his back – His Keyblade Form. An anthropomorphic rabbit, wearing blue shorts, stands at his right [Oswald The Lucky Rabbit]. An anthropomorphic cat, carrying a yellow bag decorated with crosses and dots, stands at his left [Felix The Cat].

 _Light. Darkness. The In-Between. Harmonious Spirits._

They heard an unfamiliar voice: the three of them.

 _Fear has no power here. You can take your time. The Heart is already exposed._

 _Don't dawdle. Step forward._

Three stone platforms arise from their individual stations before them: first a gun, second a tome, and third a dagger.

 _Power resides within you; it longs to escape. You have strength, but it can be enhanced. Unleash it. Forge it. Give it form._

 _Choose._

Eraqus went for the gun. It grabbed his attention. He read the inscription on the stone platform:

The power of the solider: Courage. Defending Others. A gun of chaos…

[Prioritizes Defense.]

Xehanort glanced at each before deciding on the dagger. The other two didn't interest him. He read its inscription on the stone platform:

The power of the strategist: Reliability. Quick Thinking. A dagger of preciseness…

[Prioritizes Speed.]

Yen Sid looked over all three and read about all three before making a decision. He chose the tome. The inscription on the stone platform had read:

The power of the sorcerer: Knowledge. Absorbing All. A tome of wisdom…

[Prioritizes Magic.]

 _Your power has been expressed. What will you give up in exchange?_

Eraqus thought long and hard after reading the other two inscriptions. He wanted to keep both; the decision left him conflicted. In the end, he gave up the power of the sorcerer. His reasoning was that possibly one day he could learn and become more adept with that power.

Xehanort immediately gave up the power of the solider without a second thought. He deemed it unnecessary to survive and win.

Yen Sid decided. He gave up the power of the strategist. He had always been a bit methodical in his approach to life and most things. To him, it paid off to take your time.

The unfamiliar voice verified their choices.

The stone platforms crumbled and faded away.

Six strange mechanical creatures on each stained glass platform scaled and clambered up to the top, surrounding each boy.

 _Use your power: to fight, to protect, and to etch your name across the universe._

 _Light, Darkness, and the In-Between… They are yours to wield._

Objective: Defeat The Unknown Enemies.

Eraqus – Trainee Equipment: Gun

Ability: Dodge Roll Level 1

Magic: Cure

Xehanort – Trainee Equipment: Dagger

Ability: Quick Run Level 1

Magic: Dark Touch

Yen Sid – Trainee Equipment: Tome and Magic

Ability: High Jump Level 1

Magic: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, and Slow

The three boys managed to take down the mechanical creatures that oozed a certain gray slime or substance. The effort did leave them a bit worn. The creatures had been relentless, but the orbs they left behind allowed the boys to recover. They also got a hold of a couple potions and ethers: from the creatures and from a couple chests that appeared.

Everything appeared clear, so the boys headed for the ascending staircase. A rift of magic barred their ways. One by one, they entered it.

Eraqus finds himself in his small village again back home across from a young woman in black and white [Betty Boop]. She asks him a question: What's most dangerous to you?

Darkness [Dawn]

Light

In-Between

Eraqus chose Darkness.

"Is Darkness that dangerous?" the young woman asked.

She vanished; a rift appeared in her stead. Eraqus went back through it.

Xehanort finds himself back on his island across from an anthropomorphic, short mallard duck. He is in costume, wearing a gray fedora with an oversized brim and black band, a mask, a cape, and a long-sleeved coat over a turtleneck. The vast majority of his outfit is in shades of purple, with the exception of the turtleneck, which is a teal color [Darkwing Duck]. He asks him a question: What occupies your mind?

The Past

The Present

The Future [Dusk]

Xehanort chose The Future.

"Should you focus on The Future?" the anthropomorphic duck asked.

He vanished; a rift appeared in his stead. Xehanort entered through it again.

Yen Sid finds himself back in his room across from a gargoyle. The gargoyle has lavender skin and dark brown hair to the point it looked black. He has two horn-like structures on each side of his forehead. He wears a dark brown loincloth held by a black belt with a gold buckle. Tall and bulky, he stands with his wings folded, cape-like, which somehow makes him look less menacing and intimidating [Goliath]. He asks him a question: Who takes priority?

My Family

My Friends

My Partner

Yen Sid chose My Family.

"You value your family above all others?" the gargoyle asked.

He vanished; a rift appeared in his stead. Yen Sid slipped through, back to the other side.

They all returned to their stations, and the unfamiliar voice spoke to them individually.

Eraqus: _You find Darkness the most dangerous. Your Heart and Dawn are closely attuned. The sun's brilliance will light your path for as long as it is able._

Xehanort: _The Future occupies your mind. Your Heart and Dusk are closely attuned. A new moon will darken your path, but a waxing crescent will shine light on it eventually._

Yen Sid: _For you, Your Family means everything. Your Heart and Midnight are closely attuned. Stars, whether those of the night or the one settled within each day, will always guide your path and advise you._

The unfamiliar voice spoke to them as a group.

 _Once you enter the Heart of the matter, there will be no turning back. However, as I said, you have time._

The rifts were gone. Eraqus, Xehanort, and Yen Sid all saw that the staircases before them were now lit by stained glass.

 _Tread lightly. Don't be afraid; don't ever stop._

All three boys began moving forward. As they climbed the staircases, the high platform moved higher and mechanical creatures clambered onto the path: all while the stained glass staircase began to break itself and disconnect into smaller floating platforms.

They fought off the creatures and continued forward: never stopping. Before their first jumps, they met stained glass. Without their perceptions of them, they jumped through them, shattering the glass, and continued onward.

Eraqus: a young woman standing as her hair blows in the wind, surrounded by many colorful leaves, with an elderly grandmother willow tree, a raccoon, a hummingbird, and a young blond man in the background [Pocahontas].

Eraqus ran on.

Xehanort: an anthropomorphic fox wielding a bow and arrow, surrounded by falling coins, stands at the ready with an anthropomorphic bear, rooster, and vixen in the background [Robin Hood].

Xehanort jogged along.

Yen Sid: a younger boy sitting atop the shoulders of a bear, surrounded by animals, especially monkeys, including a panther, an orangutan, an elephant, vulture, snake and tiger [The Jungle Book].

Yen Sid walked forward.

They fight. They make their way. They meet a second set of stained glass.

Eraqus: an anthropomorphic duck, Brazilian parrot and Mexican rooster posing together as if partying together, are surrounded by sombreros, guns, and acoustic guitars plus a plethora of musical notes [The Three Caballeros].

Eraqus ran.

Xehanort: an orange Tabby cat and a Jack Russell Terrier are beside each other amidst tall buildings are surrounded by bones and fishes with a Chihuahua, a British Bulldog, a Saluki, and a Great Dane in the background [Oliver & Company].

Xehanort jogged.

Yen Sid: a young woman standing with a crystal shard around her neck and a young man behind her but at her side are surrounded by the alphabet of her native language: Atlantean and a tall, thick gentleman, an old man, an older woman, a short, young woman, and shorter, bigger man and a tall, somewhat built man are in the background [Atlantis: The Lost Empire].

Yen Sid walked.

After a few more battles, jumping from here to there, they reached the final jumps: met the final sets of stained glass.

Eraqus: a small Asian elephant with blue eyes, large floppy ears, and a small tail wore a yellow hat on his head, of which a tiny mouse stands in the rim, flying through the air is surrounded by pink elephants while five crows that are properly dressed are in the background [Dumbo].

Eraqus reached the top of the high platform.

Xehanort: a young blonde boy with high top spiky hair, wearing a white short-sleeved collared shirt, blue sweater vest, red shorts, white knee socks: one sock down and one sock up, brown shoes, and glasses, stands with his arms crossed and a slightly mischievous look on his face, surrounded by a t-rex, a dog wearing sunglasses, three frogs wearing suits, a golden robot, and a teenager with slicked up black hair with his arms crossed and a similar mischievous look on his face, while in the background is a rather large time machine [Meet the Robinsons].

Xehanort reached the top of the high platform.

Yen Sid: a young woman sitting with her hair pulled back into a neat bun, frog standing and bowing within her palm, surrounded by lily pads and a variety of musical instruments, has a firefly, alligator playing a trumpet, and a barefoot elderly woman with gold jewelry, a white dress and turban, and sunglasses over her eyes: her pet snake around her shoulders are in the background [The Princess and The Frog].

Yen Sid reached the top of the high platform.

~ = Station of Reawakening

The main stained glass underneath their feet is all three of them standing at the ready together: Eraqus at the center, Xehanort to his right, and Yen Sid to his left. Crescent Moons, Suns, and Stars surrounded them. Master Luxu and Fantasia were in the background.

Eraqus, Xehanort, and Yen Sid heard a strange sound overhead. They saw a giant stained glass clock. They didn't know it, but the stained glass below them was also above them; however, the one above was also surrounded by all the stained glasses that had come before.

 _Time is precious._

They all heard the strange incoming sound but also the ticking of the clock; it was loud and fast but began to slow down.

 _Time is destructive._

The clock's hands stopped. A giant mechanical creature burst the center stained glass, causing shattered glass to fall down and around the three boys.

 _Don't be afraid. No one can escape time. It is friend and foe, light and darkness, and everything in-between._

The giant mechanical creature had four spinning rotary wings (rotor blades) on its back. One of its mechanical clawed arms contained four rotary wings (rotor blades) on its forearm. It had mechanical claws on its hands and feet; it was big but managed to be bulky and flexible at the same time. Certain portions of its body were covered in oozing grayness. It hovered as the glass fell and the three boys covered their eyes, looked away, and closed their eyes respectively. When they took it back in, it flew wildly through the air and all around the high platform.

 _One piece of advice: allow your Hearts their freedom…_

~-Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) – Eurythmics-~

Objective: Defeat the Unknown Enemy

The three apprentices took their stances until the creature flew down low across the platform. Eraqus dodge rolled to the edge of the platform, Xehanort quick ran toward it and slid underneath it, and Yen Sid high jumped over it. The three apprentices gathered together. The gun, dagger, and tome became the Kingdom Key, Kingdom Key D, and the Star Seeker respectively when a light from their hearts shone upon them. They took up their Keyblade Forms.

Eraqus – Unofficial Apprentice Equipment: Kingdom Key

Ability: Dodge Roll Level 1

Magic: Cure

Keyblade Form: Samurai

Xehanort – Unofficial Apprentice Equipment: Kingdom Key D

Ability: Quick Run Level 1

Magic: Dark Touch

Keyblade Form: Berserker

Yen Sid – Unofficial Apprentice Equipment: Star Seeker

Ability: High Jump Level 1

Magic: Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, and Slow

Keyblade Form: Fencer

"We beat this," Eraqus said, looking to both of them," and we're on our way. Let's become Masters!"

"You think it'll be that easy," Xehanort said, keeping his eyes on the opponent.

"I think so because we'll do it as a team," Eraqus said, pumping the air with a fist.

"You're ridiculous," Xehanort said, bowing his head and shaking it.

"I like that idea," Yen Sid said, glancing over at the both of them before refocusing on the opponent. He pulled his left hand behind his back. "Let's begin. Shock and Awe!" He started things off with Thunder.

The mechanical creature came at them.

Yen Sid jumped over it. Xehanort slid under it, but he stabbed his Keyblade into it this time, getting carried off with it. Eraqus dodge rolled from its path before getting back his footing and running after it. He managed to cut back and forth through its legs. Xehanort held onto it with one hand, pulled his Keyblade from it, and began to stab at it repeatedly before it snatched him off and threw him back down to the platform. It came after him with its forearm rotary blades, but Eraqus rolled in front of them and used his Keyblade to block them. In a quick motion, Eraqus knocked it back, cut the blades off and grabbed them, to throw them at the creature. The blades struck its chest.

"You all right?" Yen Sid asked, extending an arm.

"Yeah," Xehanort said after a beat, grabbing a hold of Yen Sid's arm and letting Yen Sid pull him to his feet.

Eraqus used Cure on Xehanort. They nodded toward each other afterward.

Yen Sid used Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Aero on the creature while it pulled the blades from its chest and reattached them to its forearm.

The creature swooped back down. Eraqus rolled out of its way and took on its legs. Xehanort stabbed into its chest. Yen Sid jumped onto the center of the blades on its back.

"Corruption," Xehanort muttered. This time he held onto the Keyblade and with his free hand used Dark Touch. Immediately, the creature began to slowly rust, affecting its behavior and causing it pain.

Yen Sid cut off one of the blades and then side flipped off back onto the platform.

Xehanort pushed off from the creature, let himself freefall, before he landed on bended knee.

The three watched as it flew off wildly trying to recover from a lost blade. Once it did, it flew back. It made its forearm blades become a singular blade before it crashed down hard in the center of the platform, causing a shockwave that sent all three boys off the platform. They fell past the platform. Suddenly, they passed through the center of the stained glasses that had been above them. They hit the platform hard.

It flew for Yen Sid. It came after him with its forearm rotary blades, but Eraqus rolled in front of them and used his Keyblade to block them. In a quick motion, Eraqus knocked it back, cut the blades off and grabbed them, to throw them at the creature. The blades struck its chest.

Eraqus used Cure on Yen Sid and Xehanort, and he exhausted his magic. Xehanort tossed him a potion. Yen Sid planned to toss him an ether, but the creature swooped down upon them.

"It's over," Yen Sid said.

Yen Sid used Slow, which exhausted all of his magic. He jumped on top of it and cut off two of its back blades before flipping back off of it. Xehanort stabbed into its chest and then held onto it with his free hand to stab away at it. When he jumped free this time, he basically fell atop Eraqus. Yen Sid tried not to laugh and failed as he went and got them both to their feet. It took longer for the creature to recover this time, especially because of Slow, which gave Yen Sid the opportunity to take an ether and give one to Eraqus too.

The creature tried for another shockwave, but this time Yen Sid high jumped over it, Eraqus dodge rolled out of its way, and Xehanort quick ran and slid underneath it. It went for Eraqus. It came after him with its forearm rotary blades, but Eraqus used his Keyblade to block them. In a quick motion, Eraqus knocked it back, cut the blades off and grabbed them, to throw them off the platform. This time the blades didn't return.

When the creature came through, swooping low, it did so for the final time. Eraqus dodge rolled and took off its legs, Yen Sid high jumped onto its back and cut off the last blade, and Xehanort stabbed it in the chest before he shoved it off down to the middle of the platform. The three boys gathered and stood together. They watched it ooze and fall apart before it disintegrated.

They all glanced at each other.

Eraqus cheered, grabbing onto both their shoulders and laughing. Xehanort shook his head. Yen Sid smiled.

Eraqus – Command Style Unlocked: Light Spectrum

Xehanort – Command Style Unlocked: Darkness Falls

Yen Sid – Command Style Unlocked: Magical Ignition

Their Keyblades disappeared.

 _Allow your Hearts their freedom…_

They heard shattering of glass overhead.

 _So their Magic, their Power, will not be devoured…_

They watched the stained glasses shatter and fall, but Eraqus covered his eyes, Xehanort looked away, and Yen Sid closed his eyes.

 _Because your Heart, is your most powerful weapon of all..._

The shattered glass fell around them; there was a flash of light.

~ "There was a time when I walked the path of the Keyblade Master alongside Eraqus and Xehanort. But the three of us have gone our separate ways," Future!Yen Sid said.

But back then, he thought to himself, we were close: like brothers. ~

Eraqus, Xehanort, and Yen Sid returned to the room; Fantasia and Master Luxu faced them.

"Congratulations boys," Fantasia said, standing and giving them a bit of applause while grinning.

They examined the Keyblades that were now in their hands.

"Congratulations," Master Luxu said. "You each passed your initial exam: with flying colors I might add. You even created your own versions of Keyblades: called them into your own Hearts and connected with them. You can officially be called Keyblade Apprentices."

They all smiled at each other before they responded.

"Yes Master!"

~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~

Author's Notes: Possible Spoilers

Eraqus is from the world known as Two Strings based on the movie Kubo and the Two Strings.

Kubo – Kubo and the Two Strings

Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck – Ducktales/Darkwing Duck

Elisa Maza, Goliath – Gargoyles

Norman Babcock – Paranorman

Betty Boop – Who Framed Roger Rabbit

Any comments, questions, or concerns: let me know.

Please, read and review. Tell me what you like or don't like. I'd be interested to know.

I said I would do at least three chapters, so I'll see if more comes on down the line.


End file.
